For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-140885 (Patent Document 1) discloses an IE type trench gate IGBT with a cell formation region basically formed of a first linear unit cell region having a linear active cell region, a second linear unit cell region having a linear hole collector cell region, and a linear inactive cell region between the first linear unit cell region and the second linear unit cell region. Also, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open
Publication No. 2013-258190 (Patent Document 2) discloses a narrow-active-cell IE type trench gate IGBT having an active cell two-dimensional thinning structure but not having a body contact region provided therein.